Die For Me
by Luvlylady
Summary: What if you had to choose between burning with the one you love, or drowning with the one who'll love you forever?  "I have loved for many years.  You are my life and my love.  And I will have you, even if I have to murder you..."
1. Bloody Tears

**Die For Me**

_'I watched you. I met you. I kissed you. I asked you. I married you. I killed for you. I died for you. Now... I'm waiting for you to return to me. So that I may love you for the rest of my immortality.'_

_Crimson searching for Violet._

Damnit! Yami Sennen thought as he strained to see through the windshield. The rain battered down mercilessly as the storm raged on. It was coal black outside, the only light was the dim headlights of the car and the bright lightening that lit up the dark clouds of the sky.

In Yami's car was Yugi Motou, Ryou, Tea and Bakura. Yugi was slouched in the passenger's seat, his head leaning against the car window as he slept peacefully. In the back, Ryou was sleeping against Bakura, who had his arm around the smaller albino. In the corner, with Yugi's jacket wrapped around her cold shoulders, Tea was also sleeping. The only ones awake in the car were Yami and Bakura, but they didn't utter a sound in case they awoke their partners.

Behind Yami, another car followed. This one was smaller and slightly more luxerious. On it's name plate was a bold KC that stood for KaibaCorp. Seto kaiba, the youngest CEO, was the driver with his passengers being Joey Wheeler, Marik, Malik and Tristen Taylor. Joey sat beside Seto, but he'd undone his seatbelt and was turned in his seat so that he could play rock-paper-scissors with Tristen. In the other two seats Marik and Malik were talking to themselves whilst watching Joey and Tristen's game.

Seto looked in his mirror and raised a eyebrow when he saw Joey lose once again to picking paper. Tristen gave a victory whoop and offered another round.

Looking back to the front, Seto watched carefully where his cousin drove. The ten of them had gone on a vacation, leaving all of the different work and jobs, to go to Seto's country mansion where they spent two fun-filled weeks playing around and falling even deeper in love. Seto couldn't help but smile when he thought of love.

He glanced towards Joey. The shaggy blonde was almost climbing over his seat to throttle Tristen. Everyone had been shocked when they found out that Seto and Joey were dating. It had all started when Joey's father had kicked him out the house. Joey knew the Motou's didn't have space, Tea's place would have been awful, Tristen's family was just plain wierd, and Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik's houses would probably be noisey at night ( you know what happens at night ;) ). So that left Kaiba. After lugging a bag and a small cardboard box of his belongings, Joey walked all the way to Kaiba's mansion.

After he'd heard his story, Kaiba had offered him a room in his home. They'd been living together for almost a year now.

Seto's thoughts wandered to everyone else.

Marik and Bakura had been friends during highschool. They were what you call 'bad-boys' and 'the sexy ones'. Before they met Ryou and Malik a few weeks into the new term, they'd taken a liking to the newbies and took them under their wing. After a few months of friendship, they began going-out. Even though Marik and Bakura were rough and often didn't express how they felt, Malik and Ryou both knew that they cared about them. Ryou had even gone so far as to say that he expected a proposal before the new year.

Yami and Yugi were a whole different story. Yugi had come from a family that was tight with money. He only bought what he needed and those experiences made him humble and grateful. Yami had been born into a rich family that was high in the social-status. When Yugi and Yami had met they'd instantly taken a liking to each other. Yugi for his sweet nature and innocence, and Yami for his strength and protectiveness. Ever since, the two had become inseperable friends and had taken care of each other. When highschool started they stayed friends, but Yugi developed some problems. Before and after school he would get cornered by gangs of bullies that would beat him till he was black and blue. When Yami asked about the injuries, Yugi would tell him a lie. It was when Yami caught Yugi and the bullies that Yugi found out what Yami was truely capable of. The pure rage in Yami's face was terrifying. After that all bullies knew to stay away from Yugi as he was now marked as Yami's personal property. When they became sophmores, Yami took a chance and asked Yugi out. They'd been boyfriends for a few years now and it was a small secret that Yami and Yugi were planning to get married when Yugi finished his advanced college courses.

Seto gazed out the windows into the rain and wind. The storm was getting worse. Fumbling in his coat pocket, Seto pulled out a ridiculously thin, silver cellular and called Yami's number.

**YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO**

In the mostly sleeping car, Yami was sitting straight up in his seat, glaring with heated crimson eyes as he struggled to see the road. He let out an exsperated sigh when his cell lit up and started buzzing. Picking it up, he unlocked it, "Hello?"

"Yami, how long till we reach a pitstop? We can't go much further in the weather."

Yami glanced around his sleeping occupants, then to the battering rain, "Yeah, we should make a stop for the night. I've completely lost where we're heading. We were supposed to have reached Domino four hours ago."

Beside Yami, Yugi stirred from his slumber. He smiled groggily and cuddled into Yami's side, listening in to what the cousins were saying. When Yami let out an annoyed growl deep inside his throat, Yugi sat up in his chair and pressed a small kiss onto his boyfriend's cheek before gazing aimlessly out the windshield. His sleepy violet eyes caught on something that was only a few metres in front of their car. It took a second to realise what it was.

In front of the car, ready to be run over, was a man with spiky hair, deathly pale skin and dull ruby eyes. His clothes were torn and silver scars seemed to glimmer. The man's face was lifeless, but before Yugi could comprehend what to do, the dead eyes snapped to his and Yugi saw the rubies shine with life suddenly.

Yugi felt horror grip him and his lips opened into a scream, "Yami!"

Yami took his attention away from his conversation with Seto, looked to the front of the car... And saw nothing. Yami looked quizzically to Yugi. But, then Yugi, feeling adrenalin course through his veins by the feeling of killing someone, threw his weight onto the wheel. The squeals of the car tyres on the slippery, wet road was the last thing they heard as everyone in the car was jolted awake as the vehicle went skidding. There was a screech as Seto braked his own car as he slammed into the back of Yami's. Screams and shouts echoed as Yami's car rolled once, twice, three times. The vehicle rolled for a final time and there was a shrill cry from Tea as the car took a final roll onto it's head. Behind them, Seto's car spun and smashed right into the side of Yami's car.

"Yugi," Yami choked out, feeling blood quickly flowing into his mouth, "What... W-What the hell was t-that?"

Yugi couldn't answer. He groaned, immediatly missing his own warm bed and the game shop. He was hanging upside down from his seat, as was everyone else. Yugi undid his seat belt and he let out a agonized scream as he landed on his arm on large shards of glass. He felt the sharp edges go right through his skin and he stifled his cry by biting his lip.

Crawling out of the car, Yugi felt glass and metal cut into his body. He felt blood running down the left side of his head. His left ear was thudding and it felt warm and wet. His arm felt like it was burning and his legs refused to work. Once he was safely out the car, Yugi curled into a fetal position on the ground and he did the only thing he knew, he cried. As the tears ran down, mixing with blood and rain, Yugi felt vomit rise in his throat. Unable to move or stand up from the pain in his neck and limbs, Yugi found himself vomiting onto his shirt.

Finally it passed and Yugi continued crying. It was dark and he heard voices screaming, crying and yelling. It was too dark. He couldn't see. The shadows were closing in o him; pressing against him. Yugi urged his legs to his chest and, before he was lost conciousness, he gave an ear piercing scream, hoping that Yami haad heard him. Immediatly the voices that seemed so far away seemed to come closer. The sound of running feet. Just before Yugi blacked out, he felt a pair of warm, wet arms encircle him. A blanket was tucked carefully around his shaking body and he was held close to a familiar chest.

But... It wasn't familiar in way. This one felt as if he were almost passing right through the flesh and bone. Yugi opened an eye and forced it to stay open as rain fell onto his eyeball.

The face that stared down at him. It looked like Yami, except it was tanner and the man's eyes were a chilly red rather than an astonishing crimson.

"It is alright, Love... You are fine. I will never let you leave my side again, my Dear..." The man's lips moved, but Yugi could barely hear what he was saying as his vision went black.

**I wrote this for fun as it's been nagging me since I came out of the head trauma ICU. The accident I wrote in this chapter was similar to what happened to me in January. I'll try update all the stories as fast as I can, but I haven't been feeling very well lately. I really, really, really hope you won't give up on my stories and I'll work as hard as I can. I luv you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please RLR (Read, Love, Review). :)**


	2. House of Dead

**Die For Me**

_'I watched you. I met you. I kissed you. I asked you. I married you. I killed for you. I died for you. Now... I'm waiting for you to return to me. So that I may love you for the rest of my immortality.'_

_Crimson searching for Violet._

**Dull ruby eyes watched as the unconcious, bloody and hurt, petite boy squirmed on the scarlet bed. His cherub face was contorted with pain as he clenched his fists and moaned in agony. A loving smile touched grey, dead lips. Then the corpse opened his mouth to sing softly, "Sleep away, my Love. Sleep away. As time passes, so does the seconds that tick your life away. Sleep away, my Love. Sleep away. I await your dying day. Sleep away, my Love. Sleep away. Once you've given up, let me take you away." As the cadavar chanted, he was pleased to see that the scars on the boy's body were disappearing. "You will never be in pain when you are near me."**

Bakura felt soft hands stroking his face. Leaning into the touch, he said, "I should've known you would take care of me, Ryou." The white haired man smiled.

He heard a giggle and a voice spoke, "I would pretend to be this 'Ryou' if it would please you." It said. Bakura frowned and opened his eyes, pushing himself onto his elbows. He found himself staring straight into a face that looked exactly like Ryou. The few differences were that the man's snowy hair was peaked out in all directions, his eyes were a muddy, emotionless brown and a silver scar glinted on his lower lip. The face smiled broadly when it saw it's patient awake.

"I'm happy to see you are awake." The Ryou look-alike turned away from Bakura to fiddle with something on a small table. It gave enough time for Bakura to look around.

He was lying on a twin bed. The frame was a barred brass with blue-and-white, satin sheets. The wallpaper was a darker blue. A dark brown writing desk and tall wardrobe was set in front of the bed beside a blue painted door. There was a bay window to the side that had drapes pulled across, closing off the light.

Bakura found himself feeling dizzy as he looked to his left side. He caught sight of another bed that had a tall, slender, half-naked man in it.

"Seto?" Bakura called quietly.

He was about to call again when a gentle laughing voice stopped him, "You will not be able to awaken him. We had to put him to sleep longer for his injuries to heal." Bakura's eyes twitched as he noted that he had no bruises or wounds on his bare skin. Then as he slowly woke up from his strange daze, he let out an un-manly yelp and grabbed a blanket; pulling it securely around his lower body. He was completely nude! He looked back at the Ryou look-alike, anger and confusion etched on his face.

"What the hell?" He demanded.

The soft man watching him cocked his head to the side and gave a mischevious smile, the silver scar on his lip shining, "My name is Ryra. Welcome to the residence of the Atem mansion."

**YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO**

In another bedroom, this one larger than the first with a canopy bed and two twin beds opposite it. The bed sheets were patterns of various shades of pink. Lying on the two smaller beds was Ryou and Joey, along with them in the canopy was a snoring, stretched out Marik. Ryou was curled under a mound of blankets with three pillows surrounding his thin, pale body. Marik had his big mouth wide open and drool running down the side of his mouth.

Joey was sitting up in his bed, his sheets thrown off his legs. He wore the same roomy, duel monster pictured boxers he had been wearing before the crash. The rest of his clothing had vanished, not that it made a big difference, he often walked about the Kaiba mansion in his underwear. But being caught without your pants on in a stranger's house was an entirely different matter.

The shaggy blonde had noted earlier that he felt no pain or discomfort whatsoever. So, being as clumsy as he usually was, Joey tried to step nimbly out the bed.

_**DOFF!**_

"Ow..." Joey rubbed the back of his rear from his seat on the cold floor. He pouted and stood up, hanging onto the bed's metal frame. "Stupid bed." He complained and thrust his fist into the head board. Joey's face crumpled and he pulled his hand back, blowing hard on his sore, red knuckles.

In Ryou's bed, the albino sat up, the blankets falling off his bare shoulders, "What...? What happened? Joey?" He looked uncertainly at his shaggy, blonde haired friend.

Joey gave a goofy grin and stood up, promphtly hitting his head on a polished wood dresser.

Still sitting on his bed, Ryou watched as Joey's face fell. Tears collected in his eyes and Ryou could see that the athletic man was trying not to show the hurt. Ryou decided to help him... By laughing.

"Hahahaha! Joey, you really need to wear a helmet and body suit where ever you go!" Ryou chortled. The pure white haired male fell back into the pillows, his chest heaving.

"Can't you two shut up for five minutes?" Both men spun around to gaze at the canopy bed's occupant. "I'm trying to get some sleep here and you guys could wake up a house full of dead people!"

Marik's fist grabbed a yellow, frilly pillow and threw it over his head. He was about to throw another when he finally realized that something was wrong.

What the hell is this _frilly_ doing in my bed? He thought, slightly miffed.

Sitting up, Marik stared disdainfully at the ruffle edged blankets, curtains, chair cushions and pillows. Finally, he said, "I'm going to kill Malik. He can decorate all he wants, but our bedroom is MY domain." Malik's eyes gleamed.

Joey and Ryou exchanged looks, and the smaller of the two stepped up, "This isn't your bedroom."

Marik looked up at him, "So, we're really dead then? I was kidding when I said you could wake up a house full of dead people."

**Well, I don't think this was as good as the first chapter, but it was ok. I've finally gone for my first day of school this year. :( Highschool sucks when you're in pain. Thank you for all your reviews, I really loved all of them. :D**

**Methif'Sephoin'K:**** Thank you for reviewing, you made my day. You are my favourite reviewer because I luv the way you review! And you'll just have to wait and see what happens next. ;) Heehee.**

**Suma-dragon's child:**** Thanks for reading my story. I'm quite fine. It's 50/50. I still can't see and hear very well. I'm in pain most of the time. And I can't balance myself. :) Other than that, I'm perfectly fine. Except when I walk into the shower door... :) Luv you!**

**Candy:**** Thank you so much! Do you really think my story could be a movie? How do you think it would end?**

**Dinogirl:**** Thanks, I'm still getting better. Is suspenseful good? :)**

**bakura365:**** Wow! :D I'm so glad I was able to make my story good enough for you to like it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the many more to come.**

**yayubaru1:**** Thank you. I hope it stays lovely. I've got this whole story/movie/dream thing stuck in my head. :)**

**Cute Piglet:**** I couldn't bare to kill anyone... At least, not yet. :) I'm fine. I explained a few of my basic injuries in my little note to 'Suma-dragon's child' that is above.**

**Maria Starlight:**** Thanks for reviewing. I'm so glad you like it. I hope you also liked this chapter. :)**


	3. Rest

**Die For Me**

_'I watched you. I met you. I kissed you. I asked you. I married you. I killed for you. I died for you. Now... I'm waiting for you to return to me. So that I may love you for the rest of my immortality._

_Crimson searching for Violet._

Malik blindly felt his way around the tiny room he was in. He had felt cold, stone under his feet and stone walls. When he'd been feeling around the walls, his fingers hit a few heavy chains and thick links. Before he'd woken up, he'd been lying on a hard, narrow bed with warm blankets and a simple pillow. But once he was alert he'd immediatly stumbled off the thin mattress and tried to find a way out of the foul-smelling room.

The light blonde haired man's finger tips hit a metal box and he retracted his hands. He blundered backwards, away from the vault, and stepped cautiously through the shadows. Malik blinked rapidly and choked as he caght a wiff of smoke that had a foul smell. Spluttering, he moved through it and forward; bumping into a few unknown things.

A raspy chuckle stopped Malik from proceeding. He looked over his shoulder and saw nothing.

Swallowing, he called out to the chuckling, "W-Who are you? Where... are you?"

Another chuckle. Then a voice spoke up, "Hahah, you are a curious one." It said. "Do you need anything... Malik?"

Malik felt a swift hit of light headedness as the voice continued to speak. It sounded so different. Soft yet rough at the same time, and it sounded so familiar.

"Are you feeling well, Malik? Malik? Do you need to rest, Malik?" The more the person continued saying his name, the more dizzy said person felt. "Malik? You should rest. Let me help you, Malik. I'll help you sleep."

A pair of leather clad hands came out of nowhere, encircling themselves securely around him. Malik let out a shocked cry and tried to get away from the person. A horrible stench followed the man as he carried a fighting Malik through the dark and back to the narrow bed he'd been lying on before.

Malik tried to kick out at the man, but his leg seemed to go through whatever he was. A swirly mass of black smoke encased his leg and Malik pulled his limb back quickly.

"You creep! What the hell are you!" He scrambled across the bed, his back hitting the wall painfully.

He couldn't see it, but he felt the person sit on the bed. Being as quiet as possible, Malik crawled off the bed, but one of his wrists were caught by a much larger and stronger hand. The hand pulled Malik back easily and he landed on the lap of the stranger.

"Why are you fighting me, Malik? I do not want to hurt you." The voice spoke through the darkness. "I want you to get better. So, let me help you, Malik."

Malik went rigid. His body was tense as the man lay him down on the bed and covered him with a blanket. By now, Malik's head was spinning as fast as a merry-go-round.

"I.. Don't... Want to... Rest.."

**YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO**

Yami walked down the filthy grey passage. Candle holders hung from both sides of the walls, showering the long passage in it's orange and yellow glow. As Yami went through the long passage he'd noticed a few doors that were either locked or led to empty rooms.

One of the doors, however, had led to a large, stone room with a battered, broken, wooden coffin that was halfway open. Hanging upside down from the ceiling was a colony of leathery winged bats. They'd let out furious screeches and began swooping through the air when he'd opened the door, so Yami had quickly swung the door closed.

Now, he was wandering down the passage, looking for Yugi and the others.

"Damn!" He muttered as he came to yet another corner of the passage. "Where the hell are you, Yugi?"

Yami's legs broke into a fast run as he continued down the passage.

**YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO**

Lying on an iron framed bed with gold and white covers, Yugi felt weak. He was pillowed from all sides by both pillows and a thick, gold duvet. With wandering violet eyes, Yugi had found that the room he lay in had yellow wallpaper and white, billowing curtains and drapes. A polished white vanity and dresser stood in two corners and an unusually picked, scarlet cushioned faint couch was set in front of the bed. Even though there were plenty of drapes hanging from the walls, Yugi had found that they didn't cover any windows, but hid a few portraits and pictures. One in particular caught his interest.

It was a glass framed case that held a 15cm long key. It's abnormal size, rusted features, and strange pattern of teeth were the things that really attracted Yugi to it. On the steel key were three pictures. The first was on the thicker side of the key, and it was shaped into a heart that had hundreds of thin cracks going through it, the second was a pair of sharp claws that twisted around the slender, rusted steel, the third was a cross that made the key have a two-sided tooth. Within in the glass case, was a silver outline of a pumpkin with sleek twirls that seemed to protect the key.

Tearing his eyes from the unlocking device, he returned to gazing around the bedroom. The bedroom had only one window that was a tiny rectangular shape. It was so small that he would have only been able to fit through it if he held his breath. Soft sunlight filtered through it and rested on the wooden floor of the room.

Propping himself onto his elbows, Yugi pushed himself off the bed. He stuttered a little, but quickly composed himself. Standing up, Yugi hastily wrapped a sheet around his naked body. He wandered around the bedroom, looking for a way out of the beautiful gold and pure white room.

Through all his searching he found no door. A feeling of fear and loneliness settled in the pit of his stomach as he continued his search around the room.

Nothing...

Yugi sagged into a heap onto the floor; racking his brain for ideas while the sheet he wore made him look as if he was wearing a puffy dress. Just then, there was a shrill creak and Yugi whipped around to see a door that had been cleverly painted to look like the rest of the walls. As he waited to see who was entering, Yugi found himself gasping.

The door opened slowly to reveal a man with star-shaped black, scarlet and blonde hair. His skin was a delicious, exotic tan. The man wore a pair of formal black trousers, a black shirt and a leather vest that hugged his lean, muscular chest. A pair of men's riding boots adorned his feet.

Yami?

A jolt of joy triggered in Yugi's mind and he was up like a shot and charging towards the man.

"Yami! You're here!" Yugi slammed his petite body against the taller's, tears were already starting run down his round, pink cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for us to crash. I saw someone on the road! I'm not lying!" Yugi cried into the man's chest.

Sinew arms slipped themselves around Yugi's shaking frame. A rich, honeyed voice spoke soothingly, "It is not your fault, my Love. It never was your fault." It said "It was that reckless driver. I would never have allowed you to occupy a vehicle with such a foolish man."

Yugi froze, his body still pressed closely to the supposed Yami, his arms around the man. Stepping away slowly, he stared up at gleaming rubies.

"You're... not Yami." Yugi breathed out.

The man looked guilty for a second, then his face broke out into a broad grin, "I apologise for the white lie. I did not mean it. I was just pleased to see you up." He said, his words laced with happiness.

Yugi felt puzzled and asked cautiously, "Who are you?"

"I am known as Atem Aknamkanon," He said in a deep voice, "You are in the Atem mansion. My servants brought you in. You've been asleep for almost four days; I was worried so I performed some of my own healing on you and your friends, and that fool who was escorting you." The dark featured man's roamed downwards to Yugi's sheet covered body. "I suppose I should bring out some clothing for you."

Atem Aknamkanon turned and headed to the dressing table. He pulled a drawer out and fumbled through layers of clothing. With Yugi watching him, Atem picked out a pair of tight, black trousers, a short-sleeved button up shirt, and a black leather vest. Holding the clothes over one arm, he bent down to get to the last drawer and pulled out a pair of dark brown riding boots with silver buckles.

The clothes were put on the gold and white bed and Atem turned to him, "You should dress. I can have breakfast made and served in the dining room. I will also check my other guests to see who will be joining us. I can explain what happened once we have all eaten."

With that Atem reached towards Yugi and grabbed his hand, kissing it lightly. With a smile, he turned on his heel and walked out the bedroom, closing the door with a click.

Yugi didn't say anything for several moments. Then he walked towards the bed, letting the sheet fall down to his ankles.

"He seems nice enough," Yugi said, pulling the trousers over his slim legs.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I luv all of you! I hope you liked this update and please review, even if it's to give constructive critisism.**

**And school still sucks! I got hit in the head with a ball... again... on my broken head... :(**


	4. Notice

**Hi everyone! I'm sure you're all wondering why I haven't been updating for almost two months. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm back in hospital. Apparently I've still got injuries from the car crash. The doctors are telling me that my skull fracture is not healing properly (I might be having head trauma) and that my brain is swelling up again. I'm no longer allowed to write on certain computer screens, but I am buying a laptop that I can work on. But, for now, I would like to know if there is a certain story that you would like me to work on while I'm in the hospital. I'm putting this notice on all my stories. Please send the answer to me in a message to my inbox or in a review. I will only be working on one story at a time till I am fully healed. Thanks and please don't give up on me.**


End file.
